


Fireworks & Kisses

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cultural Differences, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance in a kimono, Lunar New Year, M/M, Meet the Family, Shiro in a Yukata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: Flying back home in time to celebrate the new year Shirogane Takashi brings with him his fiance, Lance, the man who stole his heart and keeps it close. As much as Takashi tells Lance everything is going to be fine, he other simply can't help but feel nervous, holding onto Takashi each step of the way.With hearts beating fast and hands clasped the two of them know there's no going back.Lance is finally going to meet the man and Woman who raised his fiance.He just prays they accept him...
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Fireworks & Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thank you so much for reading this!   
> I tried my best to base the house off of the one i usually stay at when I spend time in Kyoto, and though i'm not fluent in Japanese just yet and their festivals, I do hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Some keynotes:  
> In this fic Lance is noted to be wearing a kimono, rather than saying Yukata, that is because the kimono he is wearing was meant to be worn by a woman, more elegant. He's just that special <3 
> 
> Baba is a very casual way of saying grandmother/grandma  
> Jiji is a very casual way of saying grandfather/grandpa
> 
> As i noted, I am still learning so please do not feel frustrated f you notice something out of place.
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> Happy Belated Lunar New Year!

Long plane rides never truly bothered him, Lance had been on enough flights back and forth from his home country to the states plenty of times; though the flight from Cuba to Japan was a new type of long flight. He wouldn’t exactly say it was uncomfortable, having convinced his fiance that they should splurge on nicer seats finding themselves in larger seats up towards the upper part of the plane where there were rows of two. Lance had packed their bags numerous times in the past week, always paranoid they might have forgotten something. He had almost done the same thing in the hotel room the night before, only to be dragged to bed and held there by the other until the urge to worry was washed away from feeling the other’s chest rising and falling lazily. 

Dressed in a pair of gray yoga pants and pale light blue shirt Lance rested back in the chair he had been in for the past seven hours, fingers curled with Takashi’s own whom watched a movie. Lance didn’t pay much mind to what the other was watching, occasionally either taking a quick nap or playing on the handheld game he brought with him. Leaning his head on Takashi’s shoulder Lance breathed in the scent of aftershave and mint, eyes half closed in boredom, fingers from the other’s hand soon coming up to stroke his hair, warm gray eyes watching him.

Like Lance, Takashi chose to wear a pair of simple black slacks and turtleneck, a sleepy smile on his lips when Lance leant on him. Already he had watched several movies and napped, as much as he was thrilled to pieces about going home, he would be the first to admit he was bored as can be.

“Mmm, how many more hours?” Lance pouted, nuzzling Takashi’s collar bone affectionately, adoring how the soft cashmere ofthe sweater felt against his skin.

“Five more hours. They’ll be serving food soon. Just stay awake a little bit longer and then we can take a nap.” Takashi cooed sweetly, pressing a kiss to Lance’s forehead. “And Lance? Thank you for coming home with me.”

Lance grinned, leaning over to press a kiss to his lips. “I’ll follow you wherever you go.”

Stepping off the plane came with a bit of a burst of energy, Lance found; eyes taking in the surroundings of the airport. He didn’t care if most airports appeared the same, he felt a rush whenever he was in one, the energy always felt different. Exciting and new in a way he couldn’t fully describe. Stretching his arms in the air Lance yawned and worked out his stiff limbs, walking alongside the other. Lance could see the bright smile on his fiance’s lips, the way his eyes lit up. Takashi was always happy when they were together, no matter where they traveled, but Lace could tell that being back home, Takashi was almost silently vibrating with joy, the warm hand in his giving Lance little squeezes. 

“Must feel great to be back, huh?” Lance chuckled, walking in stride with him whilst he looked around at the various signs and the lush greenery outside the large windows. He was happy to be in his own little bubble with the other by his side, unaware of anyone else.

“Yeah.” Shirogane murmured, pulling Lance in closer to press a kiss to his freckled cheek, eyes warm with love. Fingers smoothed out a lock of Lance’s hair, breath softly exhaled. “Been a bit since I have been back. Last time was a few years ago, it feels nice. Not to mention, this time i’m coming back with you.”

Lance’s cheeks tinged pink and his arms wrapped around the one closest to him, nuzzling into the fabric of Takashi’s sweater and breathing in lazily the scent of laundry detergent. He followed Takashi to the luggage claim, only moving away to slip on his backpack before he was right back in his spot, holding close to the other whilst they maneuvered through the various crowds, determined to stick together. It took time to get out of security and the airport itself, but when they were able to get out into the crisp air of mid afternoon, Lance took in a deep breath, looking around in wonderment at the new surroundings.

When they got off the subway and into the city Lance gazed at the buildings were larger than what he had grown used to seeing. Lance followed him eagerly, humming to himself, the signs he couldn’t read just yet, but he did manage to pick up a few words over the intercoms from Takashi giving him some late night lessons when he couldn’t sleep. 

“We have a little bit of walking to do before we can get to the station we need, you don’t mind the walk? We can get a cab or-”

“A walk sounds fine Kashi, besides I'm thirsty, I bet we’ll pass a store. You told me they have some cool drinks. I gotta try something wild.’ Lance grinned wide enough he was sure his dimples were showing. “Besides, I need to stretch my legs.”

Takashi gave a soft nod, a hand moving up to stroke Lance’s cheek, tracing the outline of the dimple that only accentuated Lance’s over all cuteness. “Well if you’re sure”

  
  


Holding the cartoon of coffee milk in one hand Lance used the other to wrap himself up as close as he could to the other, the chill in the air wasn’t frigid, but still had him thankful he pulled on his sweater before leaving the airport. He watched a few dead leaves skitter against the ground, light spots of snow seen on bushes and trees, but not enough to warrant being in boots. Though the city was vast and full of life he was thankful to have the souvenirs and goodies from the shops and the train ticket in his hand to head south towards the city where Takashi was born in, Kyoto. Though honestly Lance didn’t mind where they went as long as they were together. 

“It’s going to be about a two hour train ride, i’m sorry i’m making you sit down again, i know how long the flight was.” Takashi offered, his cheeks dusted pink from the cold he felt more than Lance, taking a sip of the offered coffee drink before he checked his phone, having just a moment to look over and smile when Lance moved purposely to snap a selfie with his own. 

“Oh please, it’s fine, plus, we can go for a walk and a nice dinner after we drop off our things.” Lance shrugged, quick to save the picture to his phone. He cradled the phone in his free hand, holding it to his heart as a smile rested on his lips, not minding the chill in the january air as he inched closer into Takashi’s personal space until he was suddenly moved forward so that Takashi could stand behind him, arms wrapping around him to pull him back against the broad chest. Lance’s head tilted up just a bit for him to catch a glimpse at the others smiling lips before he felt the chin nuzzle against his hair, ruffled by a soft exhale. “Someone is in a loving mood, what’s gotten you so heart eyed?” 

Chuckling Takashi’s arms tenderly squeezed, he breathed in the rich scent of Lance's hair, and could smell a bit of the coffee. “Nothing really, just happy that i’m finally back home and i get to witness your first experiences. Plus, i’m always giving you heart eyes, just..still trying to get used to doing it in public.” He cut Lance off before the other could speak, bringing up a finger to press to Lance’s lips. “Listen, i’m not ashamed of this- of us, I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me if i were just going to hide all this. Sometimes people just don't show outwardly how they are feeling. And for a long time I thought even hand holding was a bit too much; I want to. I want to hold you close and freely. We’re not staying here forever, just a week. And I don't care, those who don’t know us will judge, but I'm still going to hold you close and kiss you because I  _ want _ to.”

Pressed close against each other the two of them moved only when the train arrived, Lance’s hand once more in Takashi’s own, not a single thought spared to those who gave them quizzical glances before eyes were turned away. The two of them found a seat in the back of the train where Lance stretched out, sitting on Takashi’s lap whilst his legs rested along the double wide seat. The cool glass from the window felt divine on his back, the train was a bit warmer than what he was expecting. His body relaxed, feeling the heat from his fiance’s thighs- the man always did run warmer than most, his own personal body heater Lance teased. Selecting a book from his backpack Lance settled down to begin reading, aware only that there was a warm hand on the small of his back to keep him close, and gentle breathing tickling his neck as the man read along with him, both falling into comfortable silence as the train departed, announcing that their journey had begun. 

Lance doesn’t mind the trip on the train, ever so often he would adjust his legs to become comfortable, but never once did he feel cramped or uneasy whilst the train made its multiple stops to let more people on and off, the train seats filling up fast. Lance was honestly surprised at how quiet the whole ride had been, nearly falling asleep again until he heard the chimes from the intercom and the chipper animated voice of a woman declaring their stop. Slipping off Takashi’s lap with his hand in his, Lance felt his cheeks color and his smile spread at the glances he received, feeling as though eyes were all on him, and to a degree he knew they were, men and women most likely taking note of his ethnicity. He didn’t care, knowing that with Takashi at his side that he was perfectly safe, that none would speak out against him, not with the hulking man behind him. Stepping out onto the platform had Lance’s eyes wide again at the displays on the wall showcasing the various desistantions and sights to see, a few stalls set up in the station itself of all sorts of delicacies to entice travelers to stop by. And even though the pastries in the window on the way out looked divine- most likely were- he followed along as Takashi headed left. 

“So, how far away is the house?” Lance took a quick picture of the decorations for the holidays that were strategically displayed on the outside of the buildings and trees strung up with lights. “I know you said it’s a bit of a walk- not that i mind...oh do you think they’ll like the chocolates i made? I hope they do.”

Laughing at his fiance’s question Takashi could only pull the other into a one armed hug whilst he walked beside him, pressing a kiss to his temple when they stopped to wait for the light. “They were made by you and delicious, i’m sure that Jiji and Baba will love you, after all, i love you.”

The softly spoken words had Lance smiling again, this time softer, his head resting against Takashi’s side until the light for them to cross flickered on with the sound of recorded birds chirping. The walk, he learnt was a simple five miles, nothing compared to what he used to walk back home in Cuba when his Mama and Uncle would have him running back and forth to town on errands or for simple runs on the beach. With the air cool and crisp and the breeze gentle he didn’t quite mind it, and when he could, when Takashi wasn’t looking, Lance could gaze at him and see just how truly relaxed the other was, hair a bit messy from the wind. Still cut short in the back but longer in the front, full and thick with midnight black hair, his face clear of any blemish and pale lips resting in his natural smile he reserved for when they were together in private. Lance smiled thoughtfully at the way Takashi’s nose sloped down, no longer entirely perfect, having been broken a year or so ago from when the other took a hit to the face to stop a man from harming them. Lance never would forget that, watching the way Takashi’s nose bled like a river, but he still smiled,, asking if Lance was okay, keeping him safe until the police could come.

That was when Lance knew he truly loved his boyfriend, the man that would do anything to keep him safe.

“You’re smiling.” Takashi remarked, having caught Lance staring, head tilting in thought. “Is there something on my face?” 

They stood outside of a large gated house, the main wall of the fence was made of thick gray stone with black tiling on the top to slope down rain water, elegantly carved metal poles made into a gate with simple keyed latch that Takashi was able to unlock with a key he had always kept on his lanyard but never used. The house itself was two floors from what could be seen on the outside, made up of painted white wood with dark chestnut colored trimming and windows kept shut, hiding the inner house with floral printed drapes. There was also a small balcony from what Lance could see, several potted plants hanging and several pieces of clothing hung out to dry. Stepping into the yard there was a stone path that led to the three stoned steps, grass growing as well as a small tree that had shed its leaves, evident by the neat piles that laid around it’s roots. A sense of fear- no, nervousness washed over Lance at the realization that he would be finally meeting Takashi’s grandparents, which, in both their minds, was the equivalent of meeting his parents!

“Kashi i’m nervou-”

“Baba, we’re here!” Takashi spoke without hesitation when he opened the sliding door, giving care to the wind as he took Lance’s hand and stepped inside, already stepping out of his shoes whilst Lance scampered to do the same, slipping on a pair of house slippers as a woman approached. Lance had never had the chance to speak to, let alone see a picture of the woman, and he was nervous when a smaller, older woman approached, dressed in simple free flowing pants and large sweater, gray hair pulled back into a tight bun whilst thin lips curved in a smile and dark brown eyes squinted, wrinkles accentuated. 

“Come now, I told you to call when you get here, you know Jiji don’t mind picking you up.” She shook her head, motioning for Takashi to approach, their heights were stagrant with Takashi standing a good couple feet and a half over her. Takashi practically lifted her up with his hug, the both of them laughing as she pressed a kiss to his forehead before he set her down. “No use now, is this him? Come on, let us look at you.”

Stepping into the main part of the house once his slippers were on Lance was quick to open his back pack to pull out a small wrapped box of chocolates he had made before the flight, holding them out to her before murmuring softly, nervously that they were for her in gratitude. “Your home is beautiful Misses-”

“Call me Baba, tall one over there does.” The woman chuckled, taking the box from Lance’s offered hands with a soft smile and nod, opening it to peer inside. “Ahh, you want to spoil me, eh? Boy, why did you not tell me he cooks? You going to get a belly if he cooks as good as I do for jiji.” 

“If it wasn’t for Lance there would be no way I would thrive, I can barely cook pasta.” He admitted sheepishly,pulling Lance close, fingers intertwining with his own. “He keeps me fed and happy- he makes a really good chocolate mousse.”

Lance felt his confidence rise a bit, laughing over at the man. “It’s true, when we first moved in together he tried to make scrambled eggs and we had to throw out the pan- it was a nice pan too.”

With a chuckle Takashi’s grandmother motioned for them to follow, bringing them to a staircase that was stained a darker color than the flooring of the house, a handrail on both sides as the staircase itself was steep and a bit of a hazard to those who were not used to taking them. Lance followed both their examples of taking one rail for support as they moved from the first floor up, he couldn't help but think of it more as climbing a ladder than an actual staircase. The second floor was much more spacious, a painting of a bamboo forest and blooming flowers were on one wall whilst the others possessed windows and fine silk curtains, the walls a soft white with chocolate brown trim. One door was to the bathroom whilst the other two were for bedrooms, the one they were brought to, was the room Takashi had grown up in. 

Takashi’s cheeks were dark as he stepped aside for Lance to properly enter, the door having been slid back into the wall.

The room was simple, painted a faded blue and the floor matted, a traditional futon was made up to the far wall, seen with several pillows and a soft black comforter. An older appearing desk sat by the window whilst a book cas full of books rested beside it. There were a few figures- old monster and robot ones that sat on the window sill as well as a few small stuffed animals that were placed neatly on a small stand. 

“It’s not much, I didn’t think about the fact that you might want to sleep on a traditional western bed…” Takashi nervously remarked, rubbing the back of his neck, looking to the old stuffed animals- family gifts- rather than at Lance.

“I don’t mind, in fact, it looks comfortable,” Lance reassured, heading to where a stuffed teddy bear sat, soft to the touch with a bright red bow. “Besides, i’m sure as long as i get to cuddle this cutie tonight that i’ll be just perfect!”

Their luggage was put away slowly, clothes folded and placed on the table whilst toiletries waited on the stand for later use. With the premise of dinner within an hour or so Lance had decided they should spend the night inside, toeing out of his socks whilst he laid down on the futon, sighing whilst arms streitched up. He barely moved when he felt Takashi lay beside him, curled up too him whilst an arm draped over his middle, face pressing to Lance’s neck. Warm breath tickled his neck as Lance moved a hand to his hair to softly stroke, nails giving his scalp a little massage. 

“Do you like it here- I know it’s not much…”

“I love it. It’s perfect. And if your Jiji is as nice as Baba then I know I'll be happy if we someday move here.”

It was never outwardly discussed, but Lance did know that Takashi dreamed of moving back to his home city, and if Lance was honest, he would be happy anywhere as long as he was with the other. 

With the call of dinner time Takashi grinned, guiding Lance down the stairs, the aroma of grilled fish and pork wafting in the air, causing stomachs to growl. An older man sat at the table, his skin was wrinkled and darker than Takashi’s own from working out in the sun, and his peppered hair thinning, but Lance could see he had the same cheekbones and eyes as Takashi’s The man was dressed in a simple long sleeved shirt, glasses perched on his nose.

“Jiji, I’m sorry I didn’t know you were home yet, I would have introduced you two sooner. Jiji this is Lance, my fiance from Cuba. Lance, this is Jiji- my grandfather.” Takashi spoke, giving his grandfather an apologetic smile.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I was told a lot about you.” Lance spoke, nervous once more, thinking better of it he bowed, catching sight of the way the older man smiled and nodded, speaking to Takashi in their native tongue.

“He says he doesn’t quite know how to speak english yet- Baba is better at it, but that he says you don’t need to bow, you’ll be family soon.” Takashi stopped, listening once more before translating, “and that he tried the chocolates, he loved them.”

Cheeks tinged pink Lance could only smile, taking the offered seat beside his fiance whilst Takashi’s grandmother brought over the last dish, full of rice with a dash of sesame seeds and scallions. The table had been laden with various dishes, some he recognized as simple grilled fish, and pork cutlets whilst some Takashi had to explain to him were different pickled vegetables and broth. Lance couldn’t find complaint however as he watched Takashi make him a plate of rice topped with fish and pickled radish, a cup of broth added as an afterthought.

A kiss was pressed to Lance’s forehead,a grin on Takashi’s lips whilst he moved to make himself a plate, adding in a few different sauces to his own.

“Thank you for the meal.” Lance murmured softly as he took hold of the offered chopsticks. He knew he would end up having to use a fork, but he would give it a try for other!

With several small plates of rice and pickled radish consumed and bits of rice sticking to Lance’s cheeks, he found himself no longer caring that he might have looked like a fool, happy to simply laugh along beside the other and the family he would be marrying into.

“There’s a tub outside in the back we can go use, just relax for a bit. Does that sound okay to you?” Takashi asked whilst he helped clear the table, Lance right beside him with plates being brought to the dishwasher.

“Sounds amazing!”

  
  


The backyard was not much bigger than the front, stil bordered up with the large stone fence, a tree growing in one corner and strung lights outlining what was a little patio of space, a large tub built partially into the ground, wide and deep with water clear and rippled whilst steam wafted up. When Lance was told about it he had been ready in no time to get into the outdoor bath, not caring how it was made, he just wanted to step into it, it was the perfect contrast to the chill in the air from the cold season. Dressed in a pair of borrowed briefs Lance waited for Takashi to step down into it, the man sighing blissfully as the hot water submerged more of him whilst he found the built in seat, holding out a hand for Lance to take. Lance’s step was hesitant at first, nearly tumbling in until Takashi reached out to steady him, pulling Lance close when the other was in the tub, water lapping up to mid chest with them sitting, Lance held close by an arm around him. The strands strung up casted soft lighting around them and dark shadows, music from a radio in the kitchen played softly.

“This is really nice- god it’s like sitting in a hot tub.” Lance chuckled, adjusting himself to be able to sit on the man’s lap better, letting his legs simply float in the water. “Seriously i would have loved one of these if it was cool enough back home to have used one. But, we always lived close to the ocean- gods above i need to bring you home to meet Momma and the family, they’ll just adore you. They already love you from what they’ve seen of you through the video calls we do. And the pictures we send.”

“Just like how my family loves you. You need to have more confidence Lance they see you for who you are, you make me happy, so happy and they love that you take good care of me. Just take your time, they won’t push you to do anything you’re not comfortable with, this trip is for us to enjoy ourselves and get you to know them and them you.” Lips pressed a kiss to Lance’s own, bringing his hands to Lance’s waist to turn him around so that the other could face him. Lips pressing once more back to Lance’s, hungry for more, heart beating fast at the knowledge that the man before him- so beautiful and lithe, was his and his alone. Takashi couldn’t wait for tomorrow night.

Only when the water began to cool and Lance’s lips were kiss bruised and eyelids drooping did Takashi pick him up, careful to hold him as he stepped out of the tub, letting the water drip off of him onto ground before he began to trek through the house. He would have to wipe up the floor afterwards, but knew his grandmother would not mind. Lance mumbled softly to himself, shivering at the cool night air hitting his no longer heated skin, eyes opening just enough to look at the other in question. 

“Rest, we both had a long flight.” Takashi murmured, taking the stairs with care, thankful for the central heating his grandparents had installed years ago. Like a doll Lance was limp, practically boneless as sleep tugged at him, he was dressed easily in a simple long night gown of soft white cotton, a kiss pressed to his forehead. When the two of them had finally laid down for the night, when messes were cleaned up and covers were pulled back, Lance curled up against the other as much as he could, breathing in the scent of sweet musk and deodorant, having only enough energy to whisper “good night.”

  
  


“Are you sure you two don’t want me to stay and help?” Takashi asked what felt like the tenth time whilst he stood in the front room, getting down to the door way to slip on his shoes to go out, ducking his head to avoid the look he receive from his Grandmother who held her hands on her hips, one coming up to wag a finger at him. “Okay- okay, just call if you need any help- and you sure we’ll meet at the festival tonight?”

“You keep dragging your feet you’ll become a tree! Go, go we will be fine. Lance will help me with what I need. He is a gentleman- you however, shoo. Help Jiji, and don’t you come home unless I call you!” She huffed, motioning for Takashi to go when the other looked to Lance with a pout.

“Kashi, really, it’s okay, just a bit of cooking and cleaning, besides, i wouldn’t have volunteered if i didn’t want to. You two go, and we’ll meet up at the festival tonight.” Lance smiled, kissing his hand before blowing it playfully to the other. “Be safe.”

When the door to the house shut and the gate was sounded to lock, Takashi’s grandmother smiled bright, placing her hand on Lance’s arm. “Now that the pesky men are out, lets get your clothes out for the festival, i’m thinking, blue?”

“Baba, you read my mind!”

  
  


The air was chilled with the winter months breeze, the moon already ascending slowly,lighting up the sky whilst lanterns were lit and hung, the bright strands of light and papers hung up around the trees and over past the street of vendors who already had their stalls open. The scent of cooking meats and vegetables wafted in the air. Masks and signs were made up for the animal of the year- the Year of the Rat decorating most of the stalls. Mochi crafted to resemble little mice and cakes decorated similarly. 

Takashi stood at the entrance of the gate, watching as both young and old passed by, some dressed in more western styled outfits, casual slacks and jackets, whilst some were dressed in yukata and kimonos. He himself was dressed in a simple black yukata with white trimmed along the sleeves and the sash. His hair had been combed back and traditional sandals added about an extra inch on his height, he could hear murmurs of women walking by, but he paid no attention, tempted to look to his phone to message Lance before he looked up at the sound of a soft chuckle. 

“Are you waiting for someone?” The voice sung out softly, the sight of Lance having Takashi’s eyes wide. Dressed in a dark blue kimono with silver embroidered flowers and white streaks on the large sleeves and sash, Lance approached, his hair having been brushed back and pinned with a light blue flower, his steps hesitant as he adjusted to the sandals. A small white bag hung from his right wrist, eyes shy as he looked to Takashi with a little grin. “Please let it be me.”

“La- Lance, sweet gods above, you look beautiful!” Shiro gushed out as Lance stepped closer, the scent of juniper berries and exotic fruits wafting from his skin. Fingers were quick to find and latch on to each other, Lance pulled forward as lips came to his, kissing the other as if it were the last one they would be sharing. It made Takashi’s head spin, his senses alit. Lance was gorgeous, he has always been, but seeing him tonight in the kimono that carefully clung to his curves had Shiro’s heart beating fast. A fantasy given life. “So this was why Baba wanted me to meet you here...god i don’t think we’ll be here long.”

“And why is that?” Lance teased, stepping away to look over his shoulder, motioning for the man to follow him. “Because you want to take me home and adore me? Treasure me and unwrap me until I'm lying beneath you like the goddess you think I look?” Lance’s hips swished softly as he walked, smirking. “I have to admit, I really like this, the fabric is just the right amount of soft and the bow in the back makes me feel a bit like a princess. So, come on, lets get some food and maybe a few charms, i want to get a good luck charm and health charm for you, after all, they sell them at the temple up the hill, yeah?”

Takashi nodded, striding over to Lance’s side to take his hand, smiling when the other took out his phone to snap a picture. He walked alongside Lance, leading him through the street lined with vendors, translating the various signs and explaining what each seller sold. Stopping to buy a small container of takoyaki, Takashi felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Lance plucking one up with the pair of chopsticks, leaning in to bring it to his lips.

“Baba gave me some practice, probably can’t pick up rice properly with this, but I can at least feed you.” Lance practically purred, laughing when his fiance’s cheeks turned darker. “She also said she can’t wait for our wedding, says i’m the only one you have ever been interested in that she approved of, also that I was the only one to have stayed after the third date. My, my, i must be special.”

Taking a piece of the fried squid snack Takashi was quick to pop one into Lance’s mouth, not wanting to hear anymore of what his grandmother said- he loved her dearly, but oh how he was embarrassed. Yet, it was true, Lance was his first serious relationship, the only one he had ever opened up to, and now, after a couple years of dating, after little arguments and countless nights of cuddling and being in peace, he couldn’t wait to be legally his. Still holding Lance’s hand he headed to a stand that sold flower shaped cotton candy, Picking out a small chunk he hummed at the spun sugar dissolving on his tongue, offering Lance a piece. The feeling of warm lips and tongue brushing against his finger tips had him deciding to feed him a bit more, loving how Lance’s own cheeks began to heat up. When there was a trash can he threw out the used packaging, heading up the shrine steps with lance in tow, a wide smile upon his lips. 

The temple was ancient, kept tidied up by shrine workers and volunteers, the steps made from the original stone and wood, freshly polished and freshly cleaned. A collection box was seated behind the thick corded ropes that were attached to bells. Showing Lance how to toss a coin into the box, Takashi prayed for their happiness, prayed for their safety before taking the rop and sounding the bells, hands clapping. A rush of pride washed over him to watch Lance mimic him, knowing the other was asking the gods for the same thing. 

“Let us be safe. Let us be loved. Let us stay together.” They murmured to one another, eyes bright when they moved to the shrine workers to buy their blessed charms- good health and good luck for each other as well as good grades for the friends back home who took college courses. 

“And a safety one for Keith, gods above only knows how much of a road rager he is.” Lance laughed, tucking the charms into his small pouch.A shiver washed over. The wind had picked up a touch, bringing a chill to Takashi as well, the tip of his nose having gone cold. “Want to get some hot chocolate? I saw a vendor down below.” 

“Yeah, that would be nice, it’s getting a little cold.” Takashi murmured, the vendor was near the end of the street, the warmth from the paper cups a much needed retrieve as Lance and him stood beneath a tree that had lost most of its leaves for the season. A charm bracelet bought from one of the stores slipped onto Lance’s wrist, Takashi’s eyes bright with love for the other. “I love you. Now and forever. My heart, my body, my very soul is yours. Yours to keep and yours to love. Yours to break and yours to take.”

“You heart is mine, your body and soul, all i shall take and all i shall keep. In return I give my heart to you to hold in your hands, my body for you to power over, and my soul to intertwine with yours forever more.” A kiss was pressed to Takashi’s lips as Lance set his cup down to wrap his arms around him, embracing the other close as the first firework shot up into the sky, exploding with a bang of bright blue and purple, lighting up their faces in the colored light. Lance could only kiss him deeper, never wanting to be separated from the man, feeling Takashi’s arms tighten around him.

“Happy New Year’s, Lance.”

“Happy New Year’s Kashi.”

Lance’s hair was tangled as fingers moved through the locks, his flower lost in the sheets and his kimono opened to reveal thin and lacy panties that barely held in his erection. His cock ached to be released from the confined of the silk, a wet spot forming. Takashi’s body was large over hm, one hand tangled in his hair whilst the other caressed his thighs, slipping up under him for his fingers to slip beneath the panties to stroke between Lance’s cheeks, a thumb rubbing the puckered rim. Lance’s body was littered with love bites, his nipples hard and swollen from bites and suckling, his lips swollen from kisses. The sandwals laid by the end of the bed but still he wore the socks, his hands holding Takashi’s face whilst the man leant back in to bite and kiss at his neck.

“Fu-fuck, Kashi- Kashi fuck me!” Lance felt his breath hitch when a finger slipped past his rim, opening his hole wider as it began to pump, moans barely held. Takashi usually took such great care to prep him properly, but tonight Lance didn’t want to be coddled. He wanted to be fucked into the bed and  _ used _ , to ache so deeply that he would feel it all throughout his time there; to feel teeth bite into his neck and shoulders, hair pulled, to be kissed breathless. His legs parted when he felt one digit turn to two, another one added in as the first finger curled and thrusted, Lance knew from how Takashi shifted just a bit away from him yet still with his fingers inside of him that the other was lubing himself up, the smell of the strawberry lubricant soft in the still night air. Lance’s body felt taut, needy and vulnerable underneath the other, he knew Takashi was purposefully taking his time to lube himself up- knew it was for both their benefits yet he couldn’t help but feel that he was being toyed with by the other taking his sweet time as if Lance was’t underneath him three seconds from fucking himself on fingers or a toy if he had to.

“So beautiful like this, you know that, kitten? So beautiful, so pliant and needy. Whatever shall i do with you?” HIs voice held a growl that had Lance’s eyes widening and his mouth opening in a perfect ‘o’ when he felt the cool gelled tip rubbing against his achingly hot rim, knowing that the other was smirking. Takashi knew exactly what he was doing, and Lance had barely a second to breath before he felt the head slip inside of him, forcing him to accommodate the cooled jelled cock that slipped deeper inside until he was sheathed to the hilt, taking a moment to simply allow Lance to feel him, whilst he felt the liquid that wrapped and clench against his thick shaft. Fingers still slick with the lubricant moved to Lance’s mouth for him to lick clean with kitten licks. Lance could only moan at the flavor of the jell and slight bit of salt from Takashi’s finger tips, taking each digit in his mouth to lick and suckle before releasing it and repeating on the next until the fingers were clean but one was still in Lance’s mouth to idly suck whilst Takashi’s hips began to move, thrusts slow and deep whilst Lance’s body accomodated him. A leg was brought up to wrap around Takashi’s waist when Lance found he wanted more, wanted it deeper. Hands moved to rest on Takashi’s shoulders as the older male rested hands on Lance’s hips, using them as leverage whilst he thrusted forward, knowing by heart just where Lance’s sweet spot was, and missing it purposefully. 

“Come...Come on...So close- Kashi- Kashi stop teasing me!” Lance cried out softly, sucking on the second finger that was added to his mouth, a whine tearing from him whilst he continued to miss. That was until eyes widened and Lance’s mouth opened in order for a fourth finger to slip in when Takashi hit the bundle of nerves that had him keening. Thrusts, fast and strong had Lance’s eyes wide and his body shuddering as he rocked his hips in time with the motions, wanting more-  _ needing  _ more as he dug his nails into the flesh of Takashi’s shoulders. And still he was needy, wrapping his other leg around his waist, locking ankles together as he clung to Takashi tightly, clenching and unclenching when Takashi began to thrust harder, Lance’s own body shivering and his eyes clenching shut whilst he suckled on the fingers, drool dripping from the corners of his mouth. He wanted to cry, to wail and pant, his mouth achingly empty before he found his finance’s tongue slipping past his lips to stroke him, hot and tentative, exploring the hot cavern of Lance’s mouth eagerly. Lance’s breath hitched, the pleasure washing over him had his toes curling into the fabric of the yukata and his eyes moving back whilst his mouth was explored and his body pressed and fucked into the futon until he feared he would break. Takashi’s body knew just how to fill him, just how to use him, and the way his own cock kept rubbing against fabric and skin it wasn’t long before Lance was sobbing out, voice muffled by the tongue when he finally came undone, cum surely marking the front fabric. The only warning Lance received that Takashi was close was by his legs being slipped off and swiftly pressed up onto Takashi’ shoulders as he thrusted into him roughly, abusing the small bundle of nerves before he slammed down against it. The sensation of hot seed pouring inside of him had Lance’s eyes closing and his breath hitching in gasps, drool dripping from his mouth once more. He had no idea how long his body was folded in half for, aching in the best way possible, but when Takashi brought his legs down slowly he found his breath again.

Lance’s head felt pleasantly cloudy when he finally had a moment to breath, his pants leaving his lips whilst his chest rose and fell, slowing from it’s frantic pace not too long ago when pleasure was drowning him. He could feel the seed dripping from his abused hole, knew there would be a mess to clean in the morning, he just couldn’t bring himself to care as he gazed at te form above him, bangs brushing against his own and Takashi’s face barely visible from the moonlight that crept in through the curtains. He smiled regardless, cheeks flushed and breath warm where it fanned. Tugging the other to him Lance keened as teeth nipped and nibbled on the shell of his ear, nearly groaning as part of Takashi’s weight rested on him.

“Mmm, was thinking, want to move up the wedding from this summer?” Takashi asked lazily, kissing along the slope of Lance’s neck.

“Isn’t that impulsive?” Came the playful teasing.

“Just...just want to keep you closer is all.” Was the embarrassed whine, Takashi’s face pressing into Lance’s neck as if to hide.”

“When were you thinking?”

“Next month?”

Lance’s eyes widened, it would be nearly four months early!

But...they had done more impulsive things before.

“Yeah, let’s do it.” Lance finally whispered, slotting his lips against Shirts, heart light at what the future will hold.

He didn’t know how, but he would make the wedding perfect. 

He had all he needed right here. 


End file.
